The Third Child
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: (AU) What if the Blacks had another child after Regulus?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything you recognize.

I hope you enjoy!

I was alone. I was alone in this big, dark, house.

My mother and our house elf were there, but neither of them cared too much for me.

Sirius had been Azkaban for almost two months, and my mother didn't even acknowledge it.

She was still broken up over Regulus' death. And my father's.

I came down the stairs to find her sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

I was home for Christmas - not by my choice, mind you - and I was quickly losing my patience for the place.

"Jade, there's a letter for you on the counter", mother told me. I nodded and picked it up.

Jade,

My name is Remus Lupin. I don't know if you remember me, but I knew your brother well.

I was wondering if you'd like to meet with me in Hogsmeade before you go back to school.

Please send me a letter about when and where works for you.

Thank you,

Remus Lupin.

Why did his name sound familiar?

He knows my brother…

Then it hit me.

I remembered Sirius talking about his friends, telling me stories of all the things they used to do.

Then, Remus told us that we shouldn't be doing it. We did it anyway, Sirius had said once.

"Mum", I said, walking over to the table. She looked up at me.

"Can I go to Hogsmeade with one of my friends this week?", I asked.

My mother nodded without looking at me. I hurried up the stairs to write Remus back.

Remus,

I'll be able to meet you at the Three Broomsticks this Thursday at 11:30.

-Jade


	2. Chapter 2

I waited outside the Three Broomsticks, shivering in the cold.

A man came over to me.

"Jade?", he asked. "I'm Remus Lupin."

That was him? He was in his early 20s, but he looked quite a bit older than that.

I nodded. "Nice to see you."

I winced at how cold that sounded. I, unfortunately, inherited my mother's charm.

Remus didn't seem to notice. "Shall we go in?"

I nodded again.

We sat down and Remus studied me.

"You look a lot like...him."

Him. "Do you mean Sirius?", I asked. "I've always been told I look like Regulus."

Looked.

I heard the pain in Remus' voice when he mentioned Sirius - even though he didn't say his name.

"What did you want to talk to me about?", I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing", he told me, smiling sadly. "I know you've recently lost your other brother as well."

The pity in his voice bothered me. I was having a hard time, but I never let myself think about it. If I did, I'd fall apart.

"I have been having a hard time", I told him in a low voice. "But I don't need your pity, Remus."

By the look on his face, I could tell that he had lost a lot in the last few months as well.

"I'm sorry", I said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No", Remus said, putting his coat back on. "No, it's alright. I understand that you're hurting right now. If you need me, send an owl."

I stood up to follow him as he exited the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remus, please, I'm sorry", I called, dodging shoppers as I went.

He finally turned to look at me. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me to the side of the street.

"I really didn't mean it like that", I said again, rubbing my hands together for warmth.

"I understand, Jade", he said. "I know what you're going through. Sir-he was like family to me."

I was really getting tired of the he and him thing, but I didn't say anything.

"Maybe we could meet up again?", I suggested. "And actually talk?"

Remus smiled, making him look much younger.

"I'd like that."

When I got home, I asked Kreacher to make me some hot chocolate.

"Yes, Miss Jade", he said, bowing. I was surprised, he rarely bowed for anyone besides my parents and Regulus.

Regulus was, without a doubt, the favorite of the three of us. Sirius was the disappointment, and I was a lot like him.

However, unlike Sirius, I kept most of my opinions to myself, for fear of….

What was I afraid of?

No matter how much I wanted to voice my opinions, I could never bring myself to do it.

I guess some of the Black family values are in me, after all.

...Great.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in Ravenclaw. Shocking, I know, considering my family's history. The only other person in my family not in Slytherin was Sirius, who was a Gryffindor.

When I got back to school, the first person I saw was the new Potions professor who hated me for no reason. He had just started this year - Slughorn retired - and he was already the most hated professor in the school.

At least the feeling was mutual, right?

It was the first day back in classes, and Snape did not have a good holiday. I was reading the instructions for the potion from my book, making sure I wasn't missing any ingredients, when Snape came over to me.

"Are you planning on beginning your potion today, Miss Black?" He said my name like it was a curse word.

"Yes, sir", I told him, pouring the ingredients into my cauldron. "I'm starting right now." I could tell that my politeness bothered him, and I loved it.

There was another Black family value: constantly being polite to those who deserved it.

i.e Family members, other Purebloods, and - to a much lesser extent - professors.

I could tell by the way certain professors looked at me that I was an anomaly to them.

Ravenclaw, polite, not a bigot.

I reminded them of Sirius. Professor Dumbledore was the most open about this.

He saw me in the corridor one day and came to talk to me.

"Did you have a nice holiday, Miss Black?", he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"I did." I thought about telling him about Remus.

"I actually met with Remus Lupin", I said on an impulse. "Do you remember him?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Of course, he was quite close with your brother."

At least Dumbledore had the decency to hide his pity.

 **Thanks for reading, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

*One year later*

My seventh year was almost over. After this, I'd apply for Healer training. My family is extremely well of, but I still want to work. I've always wanted to be a Healer.

Shortly after graduating, I moved out of Grimmauld Place. It was liberating. If my mother was sad to see me leave, she did an amazing job hiding it, as she insisted that Kreacher take my things to my new flat. "You shouldn't have to do it", she had said. "Kreacher is here to serve us."

I didn't argue. I didn't say anything, in fact. We sat at the kitchen table together as Kreacher gathered my things and took them to the flat. He was muttering something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

Then he was done. Finally. My mother stood up and hugged me awkwardly. She was never one for affection; especially not physical.

It felt amazing to walk out of those doors, knowing that I never had to come back if I didn't want to. There were memories there. Memories of Regulus. Memories of Sirius.

This must've been how Sirius felt when he ran away. I remember that night vividly. I was eleven, bouncing-off-the-walls excited to finally go to Hogwarts, to be with so many other witches and wizards - to be with my brothers.

Sirius' bedroom door had been slightly opened, and I went in to see what he was doing. If it had been Regulus, he would have told me to get out, to not worry about what he was doing. "It's none of your business, Jade."

Not that Regulus was mean to me - he really wasn't. He was just...angsty. Sirius wasn't, though. With our parents, yes. But not with me. He saw himself in me, and he saw it as his job to protect me from our family's crazy ideas.

"Why are you packing?", I had asked, sitting on his bed next to the trunk he was filling. Sirius was quiet as he messily folded a shirt and put it in the trunk. I was about to ask him again when he answered.

"I'm leaving." I remember being confused when he said it. "Why?", I asked. I had never seen how our parents treated him, they made sure Regulus and I were out of the room when they yelled at him. If yelling was all they were doing.

Sirius sighed and looked at me. "I can't do this anymore, Jade. I'm sorry."

I didn't try to stop him. How could I? He left that night, and I wouldn't see him again until school started and I was Sorted.

I was brought back to the present by a Muggle's car honking. I felt a few tears running down my face. I shook myself and got to a safe place to apparate.


	6. Chapter 6

Being a member of the Black family meant that people were going to judge you. It was something that came along with being a well-known Pureblood family.

When I walked into Healer training on the first day, no one paid attention to me - I was just another kid in training. It wasn't until I introduced myself that I started to get the sideways looks.

I smiled at everyone I walked past - hearing their whispers and seeing their expressions. I found the office of the woman who would be my supervisor if I got the job.

"Hi", I said. She looked up and smiled before looking back at her work. "I'm Jade Black, I have an appointment to talk with you about the training program", I continued.

The woman looked up again, her eyebrows raised. Then she nodded and waved her wand. A chair appeared in front of her desk. I sat down. I looked at the nameplate on her desk: Emmeline Vance.

She was still staring at me. "Is there something wrong?", I asked, my icy tone coming through. Emmeline looked surprised. "I'm sorry", I quickly said, blushing. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright", she replied. "I'm sorry for staring, it's just - you look familiar. Have I met you before?" I shook my head. "Maybe you know my cousins?", I suggested. I'd been told that I looked like Bellatrix.

What a compliment.

Emmeline shook her head sadly. "I knew your brother."

There it was. Was I going to live the rest of my life getting pity from people who used to know Sirius? I hadn't come across one person who said that they knew Regulus.

Although, quite a few of those people are probably in Azkaban. Or in hiding.

"Can we just talk about the job, please?", I asked, clearing my throat.

Emmeline seemed to get the message. "Of course. Now, why do you want to be a Healer?"

About and hour later, I was leaving the office - confident about my chances of landing the job. Emmeline told me that I would receive an owl in a couple of weeks about the position in training.

I liked Emmeline. She was nice, and she understood that I didn't want to talk about Sirius. She never brought it up again, and, after the interview was over and I was leaving, I heard her tell someone off for judging me based on my last name.

If only everyone was like her.


	7. Chapter 7

What followed were the two longest weeks of my life. When the owl finally came, I almost didn't want to open it.

I had arranged to meet with Remus that day for lunch - we had become good friends over the past couple of years - so I decided to bring the letter with me so I could tell him the news when I got it.

We met at - where else - the Leaky Cauldron. We hugged and sat down at a table.

"You seem happy today", Remus observed. I smiled and took the letter out of my bag, putting it between us on the table.

"What's that?", he asked, looking between me and the envelope. "It's the letter telling me if I got into Healer training or not", I replied.

His eyes widened. "And you haven't opened it yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't want to open it alone."

Remus smiled widely and pushed the envelope towards me. I took a deep breath and opened it. We were both silent as I read the parchment.

"Miss Jade Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for our Healer training program.

Please report to the Healer ward on September 1 for further information and the schedule.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries"

I almost screamed. "I got in. I got in!"

Remus and I hugged again. "When do you start?", he asked. "I go in for the schedule and more information in September", I replied.

Two more months of waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

The day finally arrived. September 1, my first day of Healer training. I could hardly sleep the night before, and I woke up early.

Despite getting little-to-no sleep, I was wired (I heard a Muggle say that once. Did I use it correctly?). I didn't even need to have any coffee before I left.

I got to St. Mungo's twenty minutes early and sat in the waiting room, my anxiety slowly taking over me. I got the same looks I had gotten the first time I was there, and I largely ignored them.I smiled politely at everyone and said nothing.

Emmeline Vance walked through the waiting room and saw me. "Jade! How are you?", she asked, coming to sit down next to me. I shrugged, giving her a nervous smile. "Nervous", I replied, "and excited. More excited, I think." Emmeline smiled, "Good. Don't be nervous - they'll go easy on you since you're a beginner."

I looked at my watch. Five minutes until I was supposed to go in. Emmeline stood up, said she had to get back to work, and left. In the time that I had been waiting, about ten other women had sat down in the waiting room as well. I recognized some of them from school.

A man in a Healer uniform came out to meet us. "Hello, ladies", his eyes moved over each of us before he landed on someone. "And gentleman. Good to see we have a diverse cast here." We all chuckled lightly. I looked at the only other man in the waiting room and smiled. He seemed nervous.

"Anyway", the Healer continued. "My name is Healer Rollins and I will be supervising today. If you would all follow me, please." We all stood and followed him into a backroom filled with cauldrons.

"This is our Potions lab", Rollins explained. "I'm sure some of you will find yourselves in here someday soon." We were about to continue walking when a voice chimed in.

"Excuse me", it was the man. "Is there a separate training program for working in the lab, or is it all one program?"

"Excellent question", Rollins looked pleased to answer it. "It is included with the training as a whole, however you can stay in the lab if you'd like more experience there."

The man nodded.

"Shall we continue, then?"


	9. Chapter 9

After the tour was over and we were allowed to ask other Healers about their jobs, the only man in the group came over to me. He was a few inches taller than me, with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi", he said. "I'm Carter Maxwell - have we met before?" He did look kind of familiar. "I'm Jade Black", I replied. "And I don't think we have."

"What house were you in?", he asked. "Ravenclaw", I replied. "I was a Prefect." He nodded. "I was a Gryffindor Prefect." I nodded. Wow, this was awkward.

"Well", Carter cleared his throat. "I'm going to check out the Potions Lab...would you want to come with me?" "Sure", I replied. Carter led the way.

"Hi there", a young wizard - a couple years older than Carter and I - said when we walked in. "What can I help you two with?" Carter spoke up first. "How much training did you need to get this job? Did you go through standard Healer training, or did you have a different program?" It was the same question he had asked Healer Rollins.

The wizard seemed surprised at the question. "I went through a year of standard training - basic stuff, really - then I gravitated toward the lab. I've always loved brewing. Lab training was separate."

Carter nodded, and I chimed in, "Did you have to apply separately for the lab?" The lab seemed like a better fit for me, too.

"No", he answered. "It's all one." We thanked him and he told us we were free to look around. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch anything", he told us. "What's the point of being here, then?", Carter said jokingly.

I snorted, and we started to wander. The amount of Potion ingredients they had was amazing. And I had thought Professor Snape had an impressive collection!

"So, what do you think?", Carter said, making me jump. How long had he been standing there? I shook my head in awe.

"I like it", I answered. "You?" "Same here." We stood there awkwardly for a few moments until I broke the silence.

"Well, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you", I told him. "See you next time." I turned to walk away but he stopped me.

"Would you want to go to dinner with me sometime?"


	10. Chapter 10

If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had a great one! (Sorry it's a little late)

I have never been on a date before. Ever. I'm pretty sure my parents were looking for someone to arrange a marriage with me. That thought scares me.

Arranged marriage was a very common thing in my family, in case you hadn't heard.

Bellatrix married that Lestrange guy, Narcissa married Malfoy. They were arranged, and, whether they wanted it or not, they went through with it. And they're still married. The exception to this is Andromeda. She was supposed to marry another Lestrange, but she refused and married a Muggleborn.

If she wasn't already on our family's bad side, that was what did it.

I sent her a letter asking if I could come to her house. The next day, I received a letter back from her telling me that she'd love to have me.

Jade,

It's so good to hear from you again! I hope you're doing well; I know these past couple of years have been hard.

Ted and I would love to have you over. I even told Dora that you were visiting and she's practically bouncing off the walls (not unusual for her, though).

Can you do Friday for lunch?

Andromeda

I smiled. Andromeda was always like a sister to me. She showed me that our family wasn't all bad - we had some good people in there somewhere.

And Dora, her daughter. She'd be ten years old now...Wow, I feel old.

So, at around 11:30 on Friday, I was at Andy's house. I knocked on the door and Ted answered. He must have had the day off.

"Jade!", he said, pulling me into a tight hug. (Is it just me, or are Hufflepuffs obsessed with hugging?) "Look at you! Oh, Andy's so excited to see you. Come on in."

Their house was beautiful. I can see that Andy pulled out any inheritance she could and put it towards her home. It was simple and classy. It was perfect for her. "Andy", Ted called as we walked through the entryway. "Jade's here!" I heard footsteps hurrying out of the kitchen. Andy was wiping her hands on a small towel. She gasped when she saw me.

"Look at you!", she said, hurrying over to hug me. "I've missed you so much! You're out of Hogwarts now, right?" I nodded, smiling. I missed her too.

"Yeah, I just started Healer training, too", I told her as we walked further into the house. "Healer training?", a new voice asked. Dora, Andromeda's daughter, was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and her jeans were ripped. Her hair was bubblegum pink.

"Dora, I told you to change your hair back to normal", Andromeda said, shaking her head slowly. I could tell they had been through this a lot.

"I don't like my natural hair", Dora said. I smiled at her. "I like that color", I told her. I hadn't seen her in a long time, and when I last saw her, she couldn't control her appearance yet.

Dora smiled widely at me.

Later, after we had eaten, I was helping Andy clean up in the kitchen.

"So", I said as she waved her wand and the dishes began washing themselves. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

I took a breath. This was a lot more awkward than I thought it was going to be. "I need dating advice", I finally said. Andy smiled bigger than I had ever seen her smile before. "Oooo", she almost squealed. "Tell me everything!"


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed as I looked at myself once again in the mirror. I looked just like my mother in this dress.

Not that this was something she'd wear; I bought it at a Muggle shop in London. It was a dark blue - almost Ravenclaw blue - and ended just above my knees. I liked it, it was beautiful, but it didn't feel like me.

Was I overdressing? I think I'm overdressing. Should I just wear a skirt and a nice shirt? Will he be this dressed up when I meet him at the restaurant?

In case you can't tell, I haven't been on many dates. My family wasn't big on that. We operated mainly on arranged marriages, and anyone who went against them (Cough, Andromeda, Cough) was immediately shunned from the family. That was part of the reason for Andromeda being disowned, the other being that she chose to marry a Muggleborn. And she made sure everyone knew that she was marrying Ted.

When I got to the restaurant, Carter was outside waiting for me. He was wearing a suit jacket and a grey shirt underneath it. So, I wasn't overdressed. That made me feel less nervous.

"Hey", he said, making a move to hug me. I didn't realize what he was doing at first, and waiting too long before hugging him back. "Hey", I replied after we broke apart. He seemed unfazed by the awkward hug. Good.

We went inside and sat down. This restaurant was really fancy. It was in Muggle London - so, of course, I had never heard of or seen it before.

"So, tell me about you", Carter said, giving me a smile. Wow, he has a nice smile.

Tell him about me? About my (literally) crazy family? Oh, you know, my oldest brother is in Azkeban, my middle brother died about a year and a half ago, my father is dead and my mother in clinically insane. You?

"I assume you've heard of my family?", was all I said. Carter nodded, smiling anxiously. "Yeah", he told me. "But, considering that you're on this date with me and you didn't ask me about my blood status, I think you're alright."

I was surprised at how open he was about it - even joking about it.

Okay, I really liked him.

Really.

Thanks for reading! I'm planning on a time skip way ahead (Prisoner of Azkeban-ish) soon, maybe next chapter - not sure. Happy Holidays!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Timeskip! Sorry if this is a little sudden, and kind of an extreme skip ahead - but let's run with it.**

 ***Sorry about deleting this chapter, the perspective was wrong throughout the whole thing. Go me!**

 _Hogwarts - June 1994_

I smiled as I walked through the familiar corridors. Everything looked the same, although, it hasn't been _that long_ since I graduated. I said hello to every professor that I saw - including Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick (who was dying to know what I was doing now), and Snape - who looked _thrilled_ to see me.

Once I got to Remus' office, I knocked on the door gently. I heard him clear his throat before saying in a hoarse voice, "Come in." I entered the office and smiled at him, masking the sympathy I felt for him. We had a strict _No Pity_ policy between us - we've both lost a lot and had not-the-best lives, and we both _hate_ getting attention because of those things.

"Jade", he said, trying to smile, "What are you doing here?" I closed the door behind me and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk before saying, "I can't just come and see my friend?" I set the bag that I was carrying down on his desk. He opened it, then looked up at me.

"Jade…", he sighed, taking out three bottles of Wolfsbane potion from the bag, also two pain relieving potions. "I thought you couldn't take extras from the lab?" I shook my head, "They're not extra. I made them myself, thought I'd give Snape a break from brewing. And, obviously, you need the pain potions." "You shouldn't have done this", he said, pulling himself to his feet and limping around his desk to me. I stood up and hugged him. I shrugged.

I was about to say something, but Remus looked at something on his desk. It was a map? No, it was _the_ map. The Marauders' Map. Sirius had told me so many stories about all the things they did when they were at Hogwarts. He even told me that he'd give me the map once they graduated, but Filch took it from them during their seventh year.

Without a word, Remus grabbed his wand and hurried out of the room. "Remus!", I called, "Where are you going?" He was already gone. I looked down at the map and four names stood out to me.

Harry Potter. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew.

One of these names did _not_ belong there.

 _Peter...but Sirius..? And Sirius, what was he doing here? He'll be caught!_ I sighed and followed Remus' path.

If any of us were seen with Sirius, we'd all be sent to Azkaban.

 _Bloody hell, Sirius._


	13. Chapter 13

I stopped near the tree and caught my breath. The Whomping Willow had been stunned, and I saw a whole on the ground. What the…

Then I remembered all of the stories that Sirius - and later Remus - had told me about their adventures at Hogwarts. Sirius obviously didn't tell me about him being an Animagus, but he told me about all the secret passageways they had discovered.

Without giving myself time to think about it, I went down the passage - it was almost like a slide, but my landing wasn't as smooth.

As I walked into the Shrieking Shack, I heard voices coming from the room up the ramp. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but one of them sounded familiar. I hurried up the ramp and found Remus and Sirius talking (or trying to) to Harry Potter, trying to convince him that Sirius was innocent.

I knocked on one of the wide open doors - they looked like someone had kicked them open. Everyone stopped and looked at me, and I noticed that there were two other kids in there with them. Remus and Sirius were staring at me; one concerned, the other surprised.

"Jade…", Sirius whispered. I felt like crying, but I knew that now wasn't the time. I looked around to avoid my brother's eyes and saw Snape unconscious in the corner.

You know what, I don't want to know.

"Who are you?", one of the other kids asked. Harry wouldn't take his eyes off of Sirius. The last time I saw Harry, he was six months old. Wow, does he look like James.

I put my hands up in defense. "I'm Sirius' sister", I noticed that this probably wouldn't make things better. "Remus' friend." That didn't seem better. "What's going on here?", I asked. "Trying to convince Harry that Sirius didn't betray James and Lily", Remus replied. The urge to cry was really getting to me now. Harry had been told that his godfather was a murderer.

"Harry", I said, stepping further into the room. "I remember when your parents asked Sirius to be their Secret Keeper." Sirius looked at me, and I looked back, directly into his eyes. The happiness that used to be there was gone.

"So, he did do it!", the other child accused, a girl this time. I looked over at them, the boy was cradling his ankle, the girl standing next to him. I walked over to them. "No", I told them, kneeling beside the boy. "I also remember Sirius telling them that they should make someone else their Secret Keeper. Let me see your ankle." The boy hesitated. "She's a Healer", Remus said. "She won't hurt you."

"Who did they change to?", the girl asked. I was wrapping the boy's ankle with a spare cloth I had in my bag. "Peter Pettigrew", I heard Sirius spit his name out. He walked over to the boy, who was sitting on the bed. "You have a pet rat, yes?" My head snapped up. No…

"Give him to him, Ron", Harry said. Sirius grabbed the rat out of the boy's - Ron's - hand.

We watched as Remus and Sirius tried to force the rat to transform, when, finally, it did, growing into a disheveled blonde man.

Peter. I had seen Peter when I was at Hogwarts - he was always trailing behind James and Sirius - but I had never actually talked to him. James and Remus were the two, not counting Sirius, obviously, who looked at me as a sister as well.

James always invited me to come to his house for holidays, "My mum would love you, she's always wanted a daughter." But I was afraid. You know, that fear that I can't find a reason for?

I continued to work on Ron's ankle as Remus and Sirius were yelling at the other man. Ron looked down at me and I gave him a small smile. "I think it's just a bad sprain, not broken. You'll be fine in -"

"Stop!", I was cut off by Harry yelling. "Take him to the castle so he can be arrested."

Smart kid.


	14. Chapter 14

Once we climbed back out of the secret passageway, Sirius, who was helping Harry carry Ron, set the boy down and walked away, staring at the castle. I knew that Harry was thinking the same thing I was. He looked at me, and I nodded toward Sirius, giving him an encouraging smile.

Remus was trying to keep Peter tied up, so I decided to help him. Of course he didn't let me.

"Remus, really, you're not strong enough right now", I told him quietly. Did he forget that it was the full moon?

My question was answered when the girl - Hermione, I think I heard Harry call her - yelled something about the moon. The full moon.

Remus let go of Peter, who transformed into his Animagus form and got away. Sirius ran to Remus and tried to tell him to hold it in. Which, he knows is impossible.

Sirius looked at me and yelled, "The potion?" I shook my head. "He was about to take it", I called back. "Then someone interrupted." I hadn't meant for it to come out so sarcastically, and, thankfully, Sirius didn't seem to notice.

I turned around to tell the kids to run when I saw Snape come up from the passage. He made a beeline for Harry, then saw Remus. He put his arms out behind him to protect the three students.

Snape glared at me as I ran toward Remus. "Black!" I didn't turn around. Remus and Sirius - now in his Animagus form - were fighting, and Remus was winning.

"Remus!", I yelled. "Remus please!" The wolf's head turned around swiftly and I realized that this was a terrible idea. I saw Harry run to the edge of the hill; Sirius had fallen down there. No. I was about to run when another howl came out of the forest.

The wolf looked in the direction of the noise and ran off. I put my hands on my chest to catch my breath, looking over to where Harry had once stood. He was gone.

Snape told the other two kids to go back to the castle. I went to the edge and gasped. "Dementors", I whispered. Snape was at my side and grabbed my arm.

"Miss Black", he said as I tried to shake him off. "We must get word to the castle." I glared at him as he started pulling me. Has he always been this strong?

"Sirius and Harry", I said, finally letting myself cry. Snape sighed. "They will be fine, but only if we hurry. Come now." I hated how much he was enjoying this. He was smirking. If I had been able to speak through my tears, I would've killed him. Verbally.

Once we got back to the school, I shook him off of my and rushed to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster", I said, catching my breath and swiping at my eyes. "Sirius is innocent. I saw it, Pettigrew is alive!" Dumbledore seemed shocked by the news. Snape sneered as he entered the room.

"Miss Black is suffering from some emotional trauma at the moment, Albus." Some day, Snape... Some day.

Dumbledore still seemed intrigued by what I had said. He walked around his desk and stood in front of me.

"Is there proof, my dear?", he asked. I could've started crying again. "No, sir, but I saw him. Remus and I both. As did Harry Potter and his friends."

"Mr. Potter and his friends are in the Hospital Wing at this time", Snape put in. "And I am afraid Lupin is unavailable at the moment." I really hate that man.

"I regret to inform you, Miss Black", Dumbledore said. "But Sirius is now being held in a secure classroom at the moment." They were going to send him back!

"No, please, Headmaster, you can't!", I exclaimed. "He's innocent, I swear!" "I am sorry, Jade, but I am afraid one person's word is not enough", Dumbledore told me sadly. I left the office and slammed the door behind me. I had to find Sirius.

I hurried to Remus' office and grabbed the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

I scoured the map until I finally found his name. He was in a classroom that was hardly ever used, faraway from most of the other rooms.

I ran down the corridors until I found it. There were wards on the door, as well as many locks. "Alohomora!", I cried several times. I tried every reversal spell I knew until I finally got one to work.

The door flew open and I quickly, quietly, closed it behind me.

Sirius was staring out the window. He didn't turn around until I said something.

"Sirius?" My brother jumped and spun around. "Jade."

I ran over to him and we hugged.

"Now they're sending my own sister to arrest me? What's next?" I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, and it kind of worked. It always seemed to work.

"I've missed you so much", I cried into his shoulder. "Hey", Sirius pulled away slightly and looked at me. "You shouldn't. I don't deserve it. And, by the looks of it, you've done pretty well for yourself since I've been gone. Remus said you're a Healer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I work in the Potion lab at St. Mungo's." Sirius smiled proudly and wiped a tear from my face. "I knew it." "What?", I asked.

"I knew that you would work, even though you have enough money to last your grandkids their whole lives." I laughed a little at that.

"You should go", he said quietly. "I don't want you to be taken down with me." "I told Dumbledore what I saw–he didn't believe me." "Figured he wouldn't." We hugged once more and I started to leave.

"Jade", he called. I turned around. "I'm so proud of you. You're...everything I thought you'd be."

I smiled at him and left, hurrying around a corner when I heard footsteps.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, I went back to Hogwarts to see Remus. I grabbed some extra pain and healing potions before I left.

I knocked on his open office door. He turned around and smiled weakly at me. "Hello Jade." His voice was hoarse.

"How did last night go for you?", I asked him. "Probably about even with mine." Remus smiled again. "Jade, Sirius was freed." I blinked, "Wha–how?" "I'm not completely sure", he replied. "But he's hiding somewhere."

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the potions, including some Wolfsbane for another time. I set them on his desk. Remus turned around and sighed when he saw the vials. We went through this every time.

"Jade, you can't keep doing this", he said. "Yes, I can", I told him, "and I will. Why are you packing?" I noticed he was walking – limping – around the room.

"I resigned." "Why?", I asked, shocked. He loved his job. And I knew he was really good at it. "Everyone knows now, Jade. Snape told the Slytherins and it escalated from there."

"I'm going to kill Snape", I said, running my hand over my face. Remus gave me an amused look. "How many times have I heard your brother say the same thing?"

"Yeah, and he'd agree with me this time, too. There are some extra Wolfsbane potions in there to last you a few months. Including the one from last night", I added. Remus turned around and started to pack up the things on his desk.

"I feel bad enough about that already", he said quietly. "I was joking", I told him. "But thank you for making me feel bad, as well." He looked up and smiled at me.

I was about to leave when Remus stopped me.

"Did you get a chance to tell Sirius about Carter?"

Carter and I had been married for five years at that point. We had gotten very close since we worked together.

"Didn't feel like it was relevant, or like we had enough time to talk about my love life."

Remus smiled at me.

"Just wondering. I'd love to see his reaction."

Sirius had always been really protective of me…

Shorter chapter to close out the Prisoner of Azkaban arc. Next, we jump to Order of the Phoenix!


	16. Chapter 16

I reluctantly opened the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Who'd have thought I'd ever come back here. Sirius was probably thinking the same thing.

Carter was anxiously standing behind me. I invited him to the Order meetings, and he agreed to come. However, when I told him about Sirius being there, he was a bit nervous.

"I told you he was innocent", I had told him. "And he's one of the other sane ones in my family." Carter had shifted nervously, "I know, but...I've never met anyone in your family, and your brother probably isn't a good place to start."

I wanted to tell him that Sirius wouldn't be that hard on him, but I couldn't say that for sure. Even though I was thirty (why is that so hard to say?), he would still try to protect me from things.

Like boys.

Er, men.

We entered the house and I was shocked at how dirty everything was. No one had even looked at this place since my mother died.

"You might not want to touch anything", I told Carter, who seemed jumpy. "Never know what's lying around."

Carter laughed nervously, and I gave him a serious look.

We walked into the kitchen. "Hello?", I called. Sirius appeared around the corner. He looked better than he did two years before. He looked fuller, happier.

"Jade!" We hugged. I pulled back and looked at my nervous husband.

"Sirius, this is Carter. My husband."

"Your...Your husband." Carter smiled and took this as his cue.

"Carter Maxwell. It's really nice to meet you, Sirius. Jade's told me a lot about you.

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you", Sirius said. "When did you two meet?" "The first day of Healer training", Carter responded, smiling and putting his arm around me. "I was the only guy in the group."

"You're a Healer too?"

"Yes, Jade and I work in the lab together."

Sirius nodded, sizing Carter up.

I cleared my throat. "Sirius, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Sirius followed me out of the kitchen. "What are you doing?", I asked, crossing my arms. My brother shrugged. "Talking to your husband. Merlin, I feel so old…How long have you been married?"

"Seven years", I told him. I hated the regretful look he had on his face. "So, anyway", I said, desperately wanting to change the subject. "How's life here?"

We walked back into the kitchen as Sirius answered, "Wonderful." Carter was observing everything in the room. "I'm sure", I responded. Even I hated being back here—and I wasn't the one who ran away.

"Miss Jade?", a voice asked from behind us. It was Kreacher. I never knew house elves could show age…

"Hi, Kreacher", I said. He was looking at Carter warily, so I decided to get the introduction out of the way. "Kreacher, this is my husband, Carter."

The old elf glared at my husband in silence.

"Is Miss Jade's husband a Pureblood?"

Sirius was about to yell at him, but I spoke up first. "He is not, and it doesn't matter. You cannot say anything about his or anyone else's blood type, Kreacher."

The elf glared at us all in turn, especially Sirius, and disappeared with a pop.

"So", I asked. "When does the meeting start?"


	17. Chapter 17

As everyone arrived, and I introduced Carter—and myself—to all of them, I saw Andromeda's daughter walk in.

"Dora!", I called, laughing when she made a face at me. We hugged and I took in her appearance. She seemed to have stuck with the pink hair since I told her I liked it.

I recognized Harry's friends Ron and Hermione from the night in the Shrieking Shack, and I decided to properly say hello to them.

"Hi", I said as I walked up to Ron and his mother, who smiled warmly at me.

"You're—", Ron seemed to be trying to remember my name. "Jade", I supplied for him. "Sirius' younger sister." His mother, Molly, introduced all of their kids to me (there were so many).

When I saw Remus walk in, I excused myself and pulled bottles full of Wolfsbane out of my bag. He refused them. Again.

"She will force you to take them, you know", Carter said. "She has her ways."

Remus gave me the trademark "you really shouldn't have" look and I held out the bottles until he took them. About an hour later, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and a few others had returned from rescuing Harry, and the meeting was about to start.

Molly hardly let Harry talk to Sirius before sending him upstairs with the rest of the kids. I was walking into the kitchen—where the meeting was beginning—and I leaned back and said, "Don't try to open any other doors, no one's been here in awhile."

Harry looked concerned before Molly shooed him up the stairs.

Molly and Sirius almost immediately got into a debate about telling Harry what was going on.

"He's not your son", Sirius said. "He's as good as", Molly retorted, "It's not as if you could have been there for him."

Did she just…?

All of my self control couldn't have kept me quiet in that moment.

"Molly, I think Sirius has a point", Molly gave me a withering look that could've rivaled my mother's. "I think Harry should at least be aware of what's going on here. Especially since it has to do with him."

Molly begrudgingly agreed and settled on sending her daughter to bed. The meeting continued without another word from her.

After the meeting, Sirius and I reminisced on our time in this beautiful house.

"Her portrait's upstairs, you know", he told me. "If there's a loud noise, she starts screaming like a banshee." "Need help taking it down?", I asked. "I could try." My brother nodded.

The conversation turned to who our parents' favorite child was. "It was you", Sirius said, nodding at me. I almost laughed, "No. It was Regulus."

"Why not you?", Tonks asked. "I was too much like Sirius", I said, smiling proudly. Sirius laughed, "I wouldn't take that as a compliment."

"You know", he continued, "I think you were Bellatrix's favorite of us." I rolled my eyes.

"She made it her mission to turn me into her", I shuddered. "She used to tell me these awful stories about being a Death Eater. Or, not being one and how our family would react." Sirius looked angry at that thought. "I remember that", he shook his head. "She made you cry once with one of those stories...I wanted to kill her."

I searched my mind for that instance. Bella had made me cry multiple times, for a couple of different reasons. Or was that when she slapped me?

"Why would she tell you about what it was like to be one if she was trying to scare you?", Harry asked. I sighed, "Bella would tell me what would happen if I tried to get out of it. 'Don't worry, love, we'll take good care of you…' ugh. Terrifying."

"Were you in Slytherin?", Hermione asked. "Ravenclaw", I replied, "In the words of my wonderful cousin, 'it's not Slytherin, but it'll do.'"

The conversation turned to lighter topics after that, and Sirius asked me about my job and life in general. I could tell that it bothered him that he wasn't around for it.

I leaned over to him. "It was not. Your. Fault."

He smiled slightly at me


	18. Chapter 18

All of the kids were back for Christmas, and the Order had gathered at Number 12 once again.

Carter had to early leave because he had an early shift the next day at St. Mungo's. I told him to go home without me because I wanted to stay a little while longer.

"I'll see you later, then", Carter kissed me. "Nice to meet you, Sirius." He left, and Sirius turned to look at me. "He's a nice guy", he said. I nodded, "That's why I chose him." "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you."

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, _stop_. You can't keep blaming yourself for everything." "Then who do I blame?", he asked, not looking at me. "Pettigrew, Voldemort, Fudge, Mother…", I listed, returning the smile he was giving me.

Later, I saw Harry rubbing the back of one of his hands and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?", I asked, pointing to the hand that he was now covering. "Nothing, I just hit it against something." I nodded slowly. There was something going on here.

"Want me to take a look? I probably have something that'll help", I shook my bag slightly. Harry shook his head and said quickly, too quickly, "It's nothing, really. I'm fine." I think he could tell that I didn't believe him. As he was walking away, I grabbed his arm. "Can I at least take a look at it? It doesn't look too good." Harry reluctantly agreed, but his one condition was that we do it in his bedroom, as he didn't want any attention on it.

When no one was paying attention, we hurried up the stairs and I closed the door slightly behind us when we reached the bedroom. I felt a pang as I realized that Regulus' room was just down the hall.

Harry rolled up his sleeve and I couldn't contain my gasp when I saw the scars.

 _I must not tell lies_

"Harry...Who did this to you?", I asked, not bothering to lower my voice. He just shook his head and looked down. I sighed and knelt in front of him, slipping my bag off and placing it next to him on the bed. I pulled out some dittany and a pain potion to rub on it.

"This is probably going to sting", I warned. Harry nodded and braced himself. "I want you to think of something you love, something like…" "Flying." I had to smile.

 _Like father like son._

I dabbed the dittany on every letter (looks like a blood quill... _Merlin_ ), "It's alright, just a couple more", I told him when he winced. When I was done, I stood up to put the vile back and grab the pain potion and a cloth when I heard someone enter the room.

"What are you two doing in here?", Sirius asked. I looked at Harry with my eyebrows raised. His eyes widened, begging me not to say anything.

"Is everything okay?", Sirius asked, confused.

"Show him, Harry." He didn't move, and now Sirius looked concerned.

" _Harry_."

"What are you - Harry, what is this?", Sirius asked, grabbing his godson's hand and then turning to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I gestured to Harry. "I had to force him to even let me _look_ at it. Here", I handed my brother the vial with the pain potion and I held the bandage. "Just rub it on."

Sirius nodded and gently rubbed the potion onto Harry's hand.

"Who did this to you?", he asked quietly. "Umbridge", Harry mumbled. I grabbed my bag and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?", Sirius asked me. "Hogwarts. I'm going to kill that -" "No", Harry spoke up quickly. "It won't do anything."

"It will get her to stop doing this to you", I pointed out. I could tell that Sirius was thinking the same thing. "And to anyone else who's been through this." I grabbed Sirius' other hand and squeezed it. "I'll come back tomorrow for dinner. See you both then." I left.

I saw that Dumbledore had decided to come, and was already leaving.

"Wait, Albus, I'm heading out, too." I caught up to him.

"What can I do for you, Jade?", he asked kindly. I stopped walking.

"Sirius and I were just talking to Harry about Professor Umbridge", I said. "She's been using a Blood Quill, Albus. On _students_. On _Harry_." I couldn't read the look on Dumbledore's face. "Thank you for telling me. I will speak to her at once."

He disapparated and I did the same, collapsing on my bed next to Carter on our bed and almost instantly falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**The end is coming, guys…**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I have had no inspiration for this story lately.**

The next day, before my shift at St. Mungo's, I went over to Grimmauld Place to talk with Sirius for a while.

"Any news on the Umbridge front?", I asked. "Not that I've heard", he replied. "When do you have to get to work?"

"Two", I answered, looking at my watch. It was only eleven. Then I remembered something. "Oh, and I have some extra Wolfsbane potions for Remus if he come by." Sirius gave me a look I couldn't read. "What?"

"Did you ever...fancy Remus?"

I blushed involuntarily. "No, I didn't. And I obviously don't now, you can ask my _husband_." Sirius put his hand up in defense, "I'm just asking. You always seemed to like him best out of the four of us."

"No", I told him. "James was obviously my favorite." My brother smiled and rolled his eyes. "I remember the day you got Sorted...You were so scared of where the Hat would put you."

 _Ah, yes_. "That was the most stressful day of my life. Er, it's close, at least."

 _September 1, 1976_

 _There was a quiet chatter among the excited First Years outside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall told the new students to be quiet before opening the door and leading them inside._

 _Among the nervous eleven-year-olds was Jade Black, younger sister of Sirius and Regulus Black._

 _Jade was excited. Partly to get Sorted, but mostly to see Sirius again. He had run away from home over that summer and was now living with his best friend, James Potter, and his family._

 _As Jade and the other First Years walked in, she heard someone say her name. Looking around, she saw Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends._

 _She waved enthusiastically and smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to run and hug him tightly._

 _She couldn't hear what her brother and his friends were saying._

" _Where do you think she'll end up?", James asked. Sirius was watching Jade intently._

" _I don't know, she doesn't seem to have a Slytherin side. But for her sake, I hope she doesn't end up like me." James put a hand on his arm, "Listen, mate, if she ever needs to, Jade's welcome to stay with us. Mum's always wanted a daughter."_

 _Sirius smiled at his best friend's words. He would love for Jade to live with the Potters' and him. It would be perfect. Anything would be better than knowing she was still trapped in that awful place with their "family"._

 _There weren't too many kids with last names that started with A, so Jade was called up fairly quickly._

 _Sirius held his breath as the Hat was placed on his little sister's head. It seemed like an eternity before the Hat finally yelled…._

 _RAVENCLAW!_

 _The Gryffindor let out a sigh of relief as he watched Jade go sit at the Ravenclaw table. He supposed that was a fitting place for her._

 _A few minutes later, Sirius quietly snuck over to her table and sat next to her._

" _Go back to your table, Black", one of the Prefects said. "Easy there, Clearwater", Sirius replied. "I'm just here to see my sister."_

 _At the sound of his voice, Jade spun around and hugged him. "I miss you so much", she whispered. "I've missed you more. Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?"_

 _Jade looked at the Prefect for permission. The older boy nodded, smiling softly at the scene in front of him. Who knew Sirius Black had such a soft side?_

 _Sirius brought her back to the table just as McGonagall finished the Sorting. Dumbledore summoned the food, and everyone began to eat._

" _So, this is Jade", Sirius introduced. She smiled shyly at his friends. James spoke up first, "It's nice to finally meet you. Your brother never shuts up about you. I'm James, this is Remus and Peter."_

" _Hi", she said quietly. Sirius patted the top of her head, "This one's a bit shy."_

" _Makes you wonder how you're even related", Remus said dyly. "Are you happy to be in Ravenclaw?" Jade nodded as she took a bit of her food. "I really like to read, so I guess that's why the Hat put me there."_

(Present Day)

"Was that the first year you came home for Christmas with us?", Sirius asked. I nodded, a nostalgic smile on my face, "Yeah, I went every year until fourth year. That's when James and Lily got married, right?" I always told my parents I was staying with friends for Christmas, and they didn't really care. As long as I never mentioned _who_ I was staying with.

Sirius nodded as well. "Then Lily _insisted_ that you go to Godric's Hollow with us. She loved you." I smiled sadly. Sirius' friends all became my older brothers, too, and once James and Lily got together, she was like my sister.

We were quiet for a while and I looked at my watch again. It was almost one thirty.

"I should probably go", I said, standing up. Sirius stood up as well and we hugged. "I'll be back tomorrow for the meeting", I told him. I left and walked outside past the wards so I could apparate to St. Mungo's.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you guys so much for sticking with me during this story. I have to admit, it's not my favorite that I've written but I'm still proud of it.**

 **I appreciate the support you all have given and for being patient with me.**

 **Also, I'm working on a two-shot of Jade's Christmases with the Potters—one with Sirius and James at the Potters' and one with Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and Remus. Look out for that soon!**

 **Here goes the final chapter…**

When I walked into Number 12 the next day, I was greeted with the sound of Remus and Sirius arguing. Loudly.

"It's not safe for you to come, Sirius", Remus said. "I don't care about _my_ safety, Remus!", Sirius practically yelled back. "This is about Harry. He could be _killed_ tonight, and I am not about to lose him too."

I hurried into the sitting room. "What's going on?"

"Harry and his friends were tricked into going to the Ministry. Voldemort sent him a vision of Sirius being tortured, so Harry wants to save him."

"He's just going", I said, my voice rising slightly. "He didn't try to contact him first?" "He did", Sirius sighed. "But Kreacher told him that I wasn't here...I'll bloody murder that elf."

"Sirius, please, don't go", I begged, grabbing his hand. "We all just got you back— _Harry_ just got you back. Think about what would happen to him if you were killed or thrown back into Azkaban. _Please_ , don't do this."

My brother squeezed my hand tightly. Then, without a word, he quickly let go of me and ran to the fireplace, floo-ing somewhere—I assumed—close to the Ministry.

Remus and I exchanged a look before following him.

"Maybe you shouldn't—", Remus began.

The glare that I gave him shut him up immediately.

As we ran towards the Ministry doors, my mind was racing with a certain memory that I prayed wouldn't repeat itself tonight.

 _Hogwarts: November 1, 1981 (Jade's sixth year)_

When Jade sat down at breakfast that morning, she was getting a lot of sideways glances and sympathetic looks.

"Why is everyone staring at me?", she asked her best friend, Lucy. Lucy handed her that morning's Prophet, and Jade almost fainted when she read the headline,

 _Voldemort gone for good! Sirius Black imprisoned as one of his followers!_

 _James and Lily Potter were found dead in their home on Halloween night, their baby boy, Harry, lives as the only person to survive the Killing Curse._

 _As of now, nothing is known about the whereabouts of Harry Potter, but one thing is sure, Voldemort is gone for good._

 _All over the country, witches and wizards were meeting in secret and toasting the Boy Who Lived._

Jade couldn't breathe. _James and Lily...Harry...Sirius._ Sirius wouldn't have done that. Anyone who knew him would know that! James was his brother, Lily became his sister and Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

An owl flew over to the Ravenclaw table and Jade opened it.

 _Ms. Black,_

 _Please meet me in my office after breakfast. You will be excused from all of your classes today._

It was from Dumbledore. So, after she finished eating, Jade made her way to the Headmaster's office, trying her best to hold in her tears. Once she got to the office, her eyes began to water as she saw all of her professors standing around Dumbledore's desk.

"Please, have a seat." She didn't. Instead, Jade walked right over to Dumbledore's desk. She was almost sobbing now.

"Professor, please, you knew Sirius. You know he wouldn't have done this. He's innocent, I know he is!"

"Ms. Black", Professor Flitwick caught her attention. "Please, sit down." Jade nodded and did as she was told.

"I am sorry", Dumbledore said sadly. "But the evidence against your brother is indisputable. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do."

 _Present Day_

I saw Sirius make a beeline for Harry and did the same, fighting off Death Eaters as I went.

I heard Bellatrix's cackling laugh as Sirius and Harry fought Lucius Malfoy.

"My, my", my oldest cousin said as she walked toward me. "You've grown _so much_ , dear...We must catch up."

I saw Tonks run up behind her and shoot a spell at her. We fought her together until she disapperated. "Where'd she go?", Tonks yelled. "I don't know, I think we should—"

I was cut off by someone screaming. The next memories of that night came in snapshots. Harry screaming Sirius' name. Remus holding him back from... _something_. I think I got hit by a stunning spell, because when I woke up, I was in Andromeda's house. My husband was there too.

"What happened?", I asked Carter. Tonks and Andy weren't around. Carter grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Jade, it's Sirius. He's...He was killed tonight. It was Bellatrix. Tonks brought you back here and Ted called me. I'm so sorry." I couldn't believe it. "No, _no_ he can't be gone... He's not. He's just at Grimmauld Place." I think I was trying to convince myself of this more than anyone else.

Andromeda came into the room and I stood up shakily and almost ran to her. We hugged and cried into each other's shoulders. I felt someone else's hand on my arm and I looked up. Tonks was standing there, tears falling down her face. Her usually bright and vibrant hair was now dark brown like her mother's. I let go of my cousin and hugged Dora.

Dora hadn't known Sirius for very long; only when she was very little and then again since the Order reassembled. No matter how well you knew him, his death affected you.

"Where's Harry?", I asked Tonks quietly. "He's with the other kids back at Hogwarts", she told me. "Remus said he was in denial…Trying to jump through the veil to-" Her voice broke and I held her tighter, my own sobs taking over me.

A few hours later, Carter and I had gone home, and I decided to write Remus a letter.

 _Remus,_

 _If you can, I'd like to get together for lunch sometime._

 _Let me know of a time that works for you._

 _Love,_

 _Jade._


End file.
